Sweet Sunrise
by RobynElizabeth
Summary: A continuation of the Twilight saga. May be slow to start- it's my first fic. Will later include several other characters, rather than just the Cullens and Jacob.
1. Dogs & Daughters

_**Fanfiction- First Attempt.**_

**Title:** Sweet Sunrise  
**Author: **Robyn McLaren  
**Rating:** PG - 16  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing:** E/B  
**Summary: **A continuation of the Twilight Saga  
Authors Note: I'm not sure if I have labeled this properly- It contains some adult content, that some people may be offended by. It is my first attempt at fanfiction. Comments would be greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy it. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T own Twilight.

Sweet Sunrise

Chapter one

I lay in his arms contentedly as we watched the sun rise from our bed. Our nude chests dazzled in the sunlight, casting rainbows across the cool white walls. He began to stroke my hair, pushing a dark lustrous tendril away from my face. I half-smiled at him, gazing into his smoldering butterscotch eyes, still unable to believe that he was mine.

It's been five years since I became Mrs Edward Cullen, and embarked on my first day of forever- it feels like it's only been five minutes. Since the Volturi's 'visit' to destroy my daughter, things have remained relatively peaceful within our lives. My precious Nessie is on the brink of adulthood, and Jacob is as smitten as ever, a fact that is less than a comfort to Edward. Carlisle's new obsession has become the practice behind Wicca, as he and Maggie had discussed it on her visit. He spends hours in his office researching, and routinely calls Maggie to converse about his findings. Emmett is as boisterous as ever and still frequently challenges his 'little sister' to an arm wrestle; in order to prove his now incomparable strength.

I am gradually distracted from my reverie, as Edward starts to plant sweet butterfly kisses along the length of my collarbone. I tilt my head back, welcoming his tempting kisses, before gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning Mrs Cullen" whispered Edward, an easy smile forming on his lips. "Sleep well?" He chuckled, full well knowing the answer.

"Of course." I smiled, always amused by our chronic early morning conversation. "Apart from the fact I have no need for it and therefore don't, yes I slept like a log."

"Excellent" he murmured, my favourite crooked smile making an appearance.

"Its funny how that never gets old" I laughed.

"A bit like ourselves" he grinned, referring to our fate of being frozen in time in our teens.

"Every woman's dream, to be frozen at eighteen" I recited, quoting the night before our wedding. He smiled, and I raised my arms, and wrapped them round his neck, nestling my head into his chest. He kissed my hair lightly before lifting me up so I was settled on his lap.

"What time is it, Nessie will have to be up for school soon?" I asked, falling into mother mode.

"About six" replied Edward, smiling as he recognized my change in state "Would you like me to go and wake her?

"No you go take a shower, I'll go."

"Meet me in there, Mrs Cullen?" he asked, winking.

"Certainly, Mr Cullen" I replied with a flourish, and slid from his lap.

I slipped on my deep blue dressing gown and headed down the long hallway of our cottage to Nessie's room. I knocked on the door.

No answer. Strange, I knocked again. Still no answer. Suspicious, I push open the door a crack. There was my Nessie, and she wasn't alone. She was curled up on Jacob Black's chest. Now my former best friend.

"_Jacob Black! Renessme Carlie Cullen!"_

I hurtled into the bedroom, ready to tear _him _limb from limb; I'd deal with _her_ later. Jacob was up on his feet by now, looking as though he had just been electrocuted.

"Bella..uh..I.."

"I don't want to hear it Jacob, that's the second time this week. Your dammed well lucky that it's me rather than Edward, or your bloody carcass would be a heap on the floor by now." I hissed, each sentence bringing me closer to his cowering figure.

"There is still time for that, dog." Came Edward's cold voice from the doorway.

The colour drained from Jacob's face. Renessme moved to shield Jacob, whilst beginning a garbled explanation to account for his presence in her bedroom.

"Mom, Dad please. Nothing happened, he came to check on me - that's all, I swear it. We fell just fell asleep, honest."

"Then why were you curled up on his chest, quite the thing, when I came to wake you for school?" I enquired, my voice little warmer than ice.

"Uh…I…Well…"

"Jacob," Edward began in a calm voice, which dripped with venom – almost literally, in fact, considering certain physical attributes. "I have managed –after some length of time- to accept your _species _tendencies to form _ties _with random humans, even after this arbitrary tendency resulted in a bond with my daughter." At this, Edward grimaced, but a predatory glint shone in his eye.

"However, when I start to find you, snuggled up in my daughters bedroom, things can begin to get very dangerous in this household, considering it's occupants. If you were to take my suggestion," I rolled my eyes; suggestion? More like 'order'. "then I would advise you to leave – immediately."

"Feel free to 'leave' for _around_ 4-6 weeks, since your attendance here is not wanted, nor encouraged, if you want to live to see your next meal." I added, with a dour glance in his direction.

"I want him here," exclaimed Renessme petulantly, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"Well, at this moment in time, Renessme, what you want isn't going to be taken into account – especially if it involves having mongrels sleeping in your bed." He frowned. He wasn't used to Nessie's sulkiness.

"Look, Edward." Jacob began, looking Edward straight in the eyes. "Quit it with the mongrel jabs. I know you don't approve of boys in Nessie's bedroom, which I completely understand, and it was stupid of me to fall asleep with her, but nothing happened, I promise you." He finished, remarkably still maintaining eye contact.

"Regardless," retorted Edward the steely glint in his eyes strengthening. "You are to get out of my house momentarily if you want to keep your legs attached to you body. Or any other useful appendages."

"Sure. Sorry Nessie, I'll see you soon, I hope." he said before making a beeline for the door. He reached Edward. "Sorry Edward, it won't happen again."

"It better not, or it will be the last you see of Renessme, regardless of how honorable your intentions may be." My bestfriend nodded apologetically and almost tripped over his feet in his haste to escape Edward's wrath.

"Now," I said, rounding on Renessme. "You are fully aware of the rules where Jacob is concerned, no matter how much he cares for you, and for that, you're grounded for 2 weeks."

"What?! 2 Weeks? Are you actually serious?!"

"Renessme. Be grateful that it is not a month, which is what I would have given you. Your mother is being incredibly generous. Now go for your shower and get ready for school."

"Fine." Sulked Renessme, and headed to the bathroom without another word.

"Well. That was certainly an unexpected start to the morning," I quipped, hoping to calm Edward down.

"Yes. And it would have been his last morning, if I had found him first." He replied, still engulfed in his anger.

"Edward," I said softly, reaching for him. "You know Jacob means no harm to our baby, he loves her, almost as much as we do." I laid my head on his perfect chest, and wrapped my arms round his waist.

"I know love, I know." He sighed. "I just find it hard to control my temper around him; He loved you first," A shadow of pain crossed his god-like face, " and now my only daughter...it's just a little hard to deal with at times, no matter how true and good his intentions are." I exhaled deeply. I knew it was hard for him that Jacob was still a big part of our lives, even though it wasn't me that he was in love with. However, in all honesty, I was glad he was still in my life; he was there for me when I had needed him most, without Edward, my life became shrouded in darkness, Jacob brought a ray of light, a light that stopped me from tipping over the edge. Yes, I had a true friend in Jacob Black.  
Still, like Edward, I wasn't too keen on the idea of him as my son-in-law.

"Sweetheart, I understand your pain, Jacob is a big part of our lives, and it can be hard to deal with that," I began. "But you know that he has Nessie's best interests at heart."

"I do...but I..." He mumbled, a rare sound from Edward.

"What is it?" I asked, perplexed- Edward never mumbled.

"I just...sometimes I just feel jealous...of him." He said into my hair.

"Jealous?" I asked incredulously. Edward. Jealous? Of Jacob?

"Yes, jealously mingled with the bitter and shameful taste of guilt."He admitted. "If I hadn't...left you that day, you wouldn't have broken the way you did, and thus wouldn't have sought solace in Jacob black's russet coloured arms." "I know it is horrendous to even think this way, and that it is my own doing, but it's just how I feel. You are my life Bella...what I wouldn't give to turn back time and let things play out the way they should have done, so I wouldn't have to share you."

"Edward Cullen. You silly, impossible man!" I exclaimed. "You do not share me with Jacob, nor anyone else. I am yours. All yours. And no one will ever change that. Got it?"

"You...You mean that Bella? You aren't doing your previous well intended behaviour of just trying to make me feel better?"

"Of course not. I am 100 percent, Irrevocably yours. It is an unalterable truth." I stated, matter of factly.

Then he kissed me. A deep soulful kiss, sending electrical currents shooting through my body, all the way to my toes. I practically melted in his arms. Regardless of whether I was human or vampire, he still knew how to liquefy my insides, and turn my limbs to jelly. We broke apart. I tilted my head to look into his golden eyes, which were now burning with desire.

"Mrs Cullen," he murmured huskily. "I believe we were about to shower...?"

"We were." I agreed, taking his hand in mine. "I could do with a shower...and less clothes on"

"You read my mind," He winked, sweeping me up in his arms. " I wholly agree that you have far too many clothes on for my liking...I will take care of that for you presently."

"You will?" I replied, smiling. "Good."

"Mrs Cullen, do you have any idea how much I love you?" He chuckled.

"Not as much as I love you" I answered simply.

"Impossible." He said, and whisked me to the bathroom at an inhuman speed.


	2. Parenting 101

**Title:** Sweet Sunrise  
**Author:** Robyn McLaren  
**Rating:** PG - 16  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing:** E/B  
**Summary: **A continuation of the Twilight Saga  
Authors Note: I'm not sure if I have labeled this properly- It contains some adult content, that some people may be offended by. It is my first attempt at fanfiction. Comments would be greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy it. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T own Twilight.

Sweet Sunrise

Chapter Two

By the time Edward and I had showered, Renessme was already at the big house, no doubt spending every last second with Jacob before her punishment began.

"I really don't understand the hold that Jacob seems to have on Renessme." Edward sighed, pulling on some jeans. "Doesn't she realize that she shouldn't pin all her hopes on him, solely because he is the first boy she has ever liked?"

I smiled teasingly, "I believe, sweetheart, she is only following in her mother's footsteps." I began rummaging in the endless cavern that was our wardrobe, hoping to find a plain cotton tank top amongst the cocktail dresses and well-cut suits.

"True, and much to her Auntie Alice's delight, she did not follow in her mother's footsteps where shopping and clothes are concerned." He chuckled, and joined me on my quest.

Alice and Renessme where like two peas in a pod where clothing was concerned, they both shared a passion for shopping, and both were incredulous at my evident distaste for it.

Successful in our quest for a plain top amongst the grandeur, we leisurely made our way to the big house, to see Renessme off to school. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted from the kitchen, Esme was making breakfast for Jacob and Nessie, the only occupants that would find it remotely appetizing. Through the glass sliding doors, we saw Nessie and Jacob settled on one of the plush white sofas, as predicted, making use of the time they had left before the next two weeks of punishment. I gave Edward a knowing smile as we entered, and watched as the two of them sprang apart. Jacob gave a meek nod to us both and then left to go and help Esme with the breakfast. Nessie pouted and proceeded to sulk, more so when her father and I joined her. "Morning Nessie" I smiled, recognizing her state all too well, it was the same state I had gone into every time Charlie had refused to let me see Edward. Edward saw it too, and frowned slightly at its implications- could our Nessie love Jacob as much as I loved Edward, even then?

She remained silent, and began playing with one of her gorgeous curls. Edward raised his eyebrows, this was a side of Nessie he wasn't at all accustomed to, and was about to reprimand her, when I cautioned him with a warning look- he had no experience on how to handle her. I slowly reached out to her, and pulled her to me for a hug. She resisted for all of a second, and then graciously gave in, realizing that there would be dire consequences for such child-like behavior. "Morning Mom, I'm sorry about earlier…but honestly nothing happened, nothing at all." She looked imploring at me, clearly hoping that an apology would be the key to her punishment being lifted.

"That may well be true sweetheart," I began, smiling at her plan. " But that doesn't change the fact that the rules were broken, even if it was accidentally." I then grew serious, "And there has to be consequences for that, in order for you to learn."

"Yes, you know the rules Nessie", Edward interjected. "No boys in your bedroom, and especially no mongrels."

Her lip began to form a pout again.

"Do not even start to sulk again, Renessme Cullen, I will not stand for sulkiness, especially when you have broken the rules." Reprimanded Edward, his temper beginning to fire up.

The pout instantly vanished- she was used to being the object of her father's affections, not his anger.

"Sorry Dad." She hung her head, her long curls shielding her face.

I took Edward's hand and gave it a calming squeeze; he still had a lot to learn about parenting girls. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I forgive you Nessie, and I'm sure your mother does too, regardless, you will still be punished." She raised her head to look at him, and nodded in reluctant agreement.

"We love you very much, no matter what you do, and because we love you, we want to teach you right from wrong, and also that there are consequences to your actions, good or bad. Understand?"

"I do Dad."

"Good girl." He smiled. "Now come and give me a hug, and then go and get your breakfast that your grandmother has made you." She did as she was told, seeming more agreeable already. I smiled as I watched her go, and then turned to congratulate my husband.

"That was well done Mr Cullen, you are definitely improving in the parenting arena."

"Why thank you Mrs Cullen, I believe I learned from the best." He chuckled, giving my hand a squeeze. Rosalie, my newly friendly sister-in-law, glided down the stairs to join us, touching up her hair.

"Did I hear someone say that Eddie was improving in an arena?" asked Emmett mockingly, thundering down the stairs after her. "What arena would that be Bella, or is it too…_private_ for you to share?"

"He's improving in the _parenting_ arena Emmett, in any other arena there are no improvements to be made, not that it's any of your business." I retorted, grateful that blushing was no longer a vice of mine.

"Ooh, touchy, wouldn't you say Rose?" smirked Emmett, fully enjoying my embarrassment. Rosalie, now settled on the other sofa, rolled her eyes at her husband- she was used to his teasing behavior.

"Emmett, let me once again remind you that what Bella and I do or not do in the bedroom is not your concern." Replied Edward coolly, "And I certainly find it very telling that only recently, since you have regained the title as strongest in the household in fact, you have resumed your inappropriate comments with regards to our sexual activities."

That wiped the smirk from Emmett's face.

"Aw Edward, I was just playing, no need to be so straight-laced about it"

"Playing or not, our sex life is not up for discussion."

There was a finality in his tone, that not even Emmett could ignore.

"Fine Eddie, whatever." His face grew complacent- he knew better than to argue with that tone. It was now Edward's turn to smirk.

"Good. Now where are Alice and Jasper? They said they would take Nessie to school."

"They should be down soon, we heard them talking early this morning" Replied Rosalie.

"Talking was the only thing we heard, at any rate" Added Emmett with a wicked gleam in his eye. As if in response, Jasper and Alice finally made an appearance at the top of the stairs. Alice wandered down first, apparently in some sort of daze, with Jasper behind, looking as if he had seen a ghost. Before any of us could respond, Carlisle materialized, with a warning look on his face- we were all to carry on as normal until Nessie had left for school.

Right on cue Nessie bounded in, and headed straight for Alice.

Carlisle took it in his stride, and guided her towards the door.

"Nessie dear, I was wondering if it was all right if I took you to school today?" He smiled pretending it was her choice. Nessie was about to protest, when he went in for the kill-

"I feel like I don't know my own granddaughter anymore, we never get to spend time together. You always seem to be at your Grandpa Charlie's house." That stopped her in her tracks. She spent a lot of time with Charlie, and her conscience wouldn't let her refuse.

"Sure Grandpa, why not, I suppose it will give Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper a break."

His smile broadened, and he quickly gave us all a nod before ushering her out to the garage.

The last thing we heard before the car roared off, was her excited thanks at being allowed to choose my Ferrari as her taxi of choice.

Immediately, we all turned to face Alice and Jasper who were now seated on the sofa, looking visibly shaken. My mind went into over-drive, what could have had such an effect on them? Were the Volturi planning another visit, this time with a full proof plan to exterminate my entire family? Had something happened to our cousin's the Denali's? Or the Irish coven?

Edward, although like the rest of us had turned to face Alice and Jaz, was looking incredulous rather than worried. I wondered what he knew that the rest of us were about to find out.


	3. Is it a Visitor?

**Title:** Sweet Sunrise  
**Author: **Robyn McLaren  
**Rating:** PG - 16  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing:** E/B  
**Summary: **A continuation of the Twilight Saga  
Authors Note: I'm not sure if I have labeled this properly- It contains some adult content, that some people may be offended by. It is my first attempt at fanfiction. Comments would be greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy it. :)

It was Emmett who broke the silence first.

"Okay, what's going on? The silence is killing me, do we gotta fight or what?"

Jasper cleared his throat, and pushed his honey-coloured hair out of his eyes. He took a deep breath, and looked up gravely at all the faces staring back at him. Meanwhile Alice was huddled in the corner of the sofa, clutching her head as though it was about to explode.

"Alice has a headache."

For a second no one moved. His words hung in the air, suspended by confusion.

Mine, in that I couldn't see what the big deal was, everyone else's because they could.

I had to ask.

"Uh…what does that mean? I mean…why is everyone so worried?"

Everyone turned to stare at me. It was Edward who took pity on me.

"Don't you see sweetheart? Illness is an impossibility for vampire's."

"But…I remember Alice having a headache before when…?"

"Exactly."

"You mean…?"

"I do."

Finally the realization dawned.

I sat staring into space, millions of thoughts swirling through my mind. We all sat there; each consumed by our own thoughts and worries.

Jacob meandered in munching on a piece of toast, and was instantly bemused by the deathly silence. And then more so by the now 3 sets of vampire statues occupying the living room. He moved towards me, and waved a hand in front of my blank face.

"Uh…Bells?"

I still stared.

"Your impression of a statue is pretty good Bells, you can stop now… Bella?"

I blinked, and shook my head, trying to clear it, and get all my thoughts into a workable order.

"Good. Now…What the hell is going on here?"

I turned to face him, and breathed deeply.

"Alice has a headache."

His went face from bemused, to confused, to incredulous in 3 seconds.

"What? The fortune teller has a headache, and it turns you all to statues?! What gives?"

That woke the rest of the statues. Jasper was first.

"Look mongrel, call Alice by anything other than her name again, and you will be limping for the rest of your days, clear?"

He turned to glare at Jake, his stare enough to stop even Edward in his tracks. Jake nodded slowly, slightly shaken at how aggressive Jaz had become; when it came to Alice, Jasper took no chances.

"You see dog, vampires do not under any circumstances become ill." smirked Rose, happy that Jacob had annoyed someone else for a change. "The fact that Alice has a headache, and a severe one at that, means that something is dangerously wrong"

"Uh okay…but I thought the fort…_Alice _had a headache before?"

"Yeah Jake, just before I had _Renessme_." I explained, hoping that he now understood the danger.

"But then…that means that there's another hybrid like Renessme?" ventured Jacob, still bemused.

"You're correct, and it also means that he or she is close, and could possibly pose a threat to us." clarified Edward, beginning to pace.

"That still doesn't explain your incredulity at their reaction, Edward?" I asked, confused by my husband's reaction to Alice and Jaz, it now seemed quite reasonable under the circumstances.

"Yes, they both briefly thought that you were pregnant again, it was that I was incredulous about, as it is a physical possibility." Replied Edward pausing in his pacing, a small smile forming on his lips. Alice was instantly defensive.

"Excuse me Edward, but being practically incapacitated with a headache, can cloud your judgement somewhat, considering the only previous experience I have had of a headache was when Bella was pregnant with Nessie." She shrank back into the sofa, evidently exhausted from the pain.

"Calm down Alice, I was only explaining my reaction to Bella. Now what are we going to do about our imminent guest?" asked Edward resuming his pacing, wanting to focus on the matter at hand.

"I s'pose we should wait for Carlisle." said Jake, still shaken by the news. He was now seated beside me, his elbows resting on his thighs, clearly he was worried about the threat towards Nessie.

"That's really all we can do." I added, pushing my hair behind my ears agitatedly.

Esme, now finished in the kitchen, came to join us in the living room, she sat on the arm of the sofa beside Alice, and put a comforting arm around her.

"How are you Alice dear, headache still plaguing you?"

"Yes" She groaned, clutching her head once more.

"Poor pet, Carlisle should be back soon. Didn't anything help the last time?"

"Actually yes."

Alice stopped clutching her head for a second, and looked up at Jake.

"Being near Jacob, helped."

"The mongrel?" asked Rose and Jaz together, clearly unimpressed.

"Yes. Jacob would you mind sitting near me please, I can barely see with this headache?"

Jake eyed Jasper nervously but went to sit by Alice, he took Esme's place, and she and Rosalie went into the kitchen.

Emmett as always, unaffected by mood, switched on the football, and he and Jacob became engrossed in the game.

Edward took Jacob's place beside me on the sofa, putting his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder, and took his hand in mine. I had hoped that our peaceful life would be everlasting after our victory against the Volturi, but it was apparently to be short-lived. Jasper was watching Alice's every move, apparently feeling every twinge himself. Now that Jacob was beside them the headache seemed to have eased off, and he let himself relax a little. She sank back into the sofa, and Jasper pulled her into his arms.

We had fallen into an uneasy silence; the muted game the only sound. The arrival of the Ferrari shattered the silence, its roar echoing around the garage. Moment's later Carlisle joined us, looking a little more hopeful than the rest of us. Esme and Rosalie returned to the living room upon hearing the Ferrari, they were keen to witness the discussion.

Carlisle positioned himself to the right of the two sofas. He wanted to be heard and seen by everyone. We all looked expectedly at him; he was our founder, and always knew how to deal with a crisis.

"From your expectant faces, I'm sure you are all aware of our current predicament." He gave us a small smile. "With Nessie safely at school, I think now would be a good time to discuss our options." Edward and I nodded, grateful to Carlisle's thoughtfulness.

"From my limited knowledge, and past experience, I think its safe to assume that a hybrid similar in genetics to Nessie, is fast approaching our coven. Nessie's birth is the only past occurrence of Alice having a headache, so that is where this verdict stems from. Does that seem a reasonable conclusion to everyone, first of all?"

"Yes" we all replied, almost in unison; Carlisle's conclusions were generally truths in practice.

"Good." His eyes twinkled slightly as he spoke, our simultaneous agreement usually amused him; he thought it to be a rare occurrence.

"Now comes the question of preparation. We should be hospitable on arrival, as we can't be certain that they pose a threat, but we should all be on our guard- we don't know what to expect."

Emmett's ears picked up the words threat and guard, and a slow mischievous smile appeared on his face. " You mean a physical threat?" he questioned, almost gleefully.

"Perhaps yes." Replied Carlisle, amusement colouring his tone.

Emmett's smile widened and he began assessing his fists; probably envisioning them being put to use. Instantly the mood lightened, Emmett's clear excitement at a possible fight was enough to put everyone in better humor.

"Carlisle, what will happen to Nessie?" Edward asked and I squeezed his hand, our baby had to be well protected when this visitor arrives. Jacob too became more aware of the conversation in an instant; he sat up a little straighter and eyed Carlisle.

"I should think that she will be fine, the rest of us will seem like a bigger threat. However, I do think that she shouldn't be left in the dark about this, since we are now all more aware of the situation." He stated, anticipating Edward's reaction.

"You think we should tell her and worry her?" Edward questioned flatly.

I could sense a hint of anger in his tone, and stroked his palm, trying to calm his temper.

"Edward, I think that it would do more harm than good to keep her in the dark." I ventured, locking eyes with him. "I understand that you don't want to worry her, but you know how careless she is, telling her would allow her to be on her guard."

Edward paused a moment, considering the sense of my words.

"She is all too careless, especially when it comes to her safety." He eyed Jacob at this point, making it clear whom he was referring too. "I suppose we should tell her about the situation, but on one condition." He now turned to me, clearly expecting a disagreement.

"She is taught how to fight."

Puzzlement and disapproval masked my face. Then I started.

"You want to teach our baby, our daughter, how to _fight_? You didn't even want to teach me how to fight when the Volturi destroy us, but now you want to teach _Nessie_ how to fight?!"

Jasper and Alice coughed, clearly feeling awkward about the domestic that seemed to be brewing. Jacob, Esme and Carlisle turned away to give us privacy, but Emmett continued to watch slyly, pleased by the conflict.

"Yes Bella love, I do. Nessie is a bit more…wild than you are, and for all your clumsiness, you know how to keep a clear head. Nessie does not. It would seem that she is more prone to outspokenness, and that could lead to her getting into some kind of fight. Although she will be thoroughly warned that her behavior must be perfect, that is certainly no guarantee.

I want her to be able to defend herself; she inherited her foul temper from her father."

I was speechless. His words made sense in theory, but my Nessie in a fight?

Cherubic Nessie, with her curls swinging everywhere, colliding with a stranger because she couldn't close her mouth? I had to admit, it did seem inevitable. I admitted defeat.

"I guess your right, she does have a big mouth, and an awful temper…but my little girl?" I looked into his eyes, letting the worry come through in my words and on my face.

He stroked my face, trying to reassure me.

"I know its hard love, but we have to face facts, it's Nessie's safety that is in jeopardy."

I nodded in agreement, if it would keep Nessie safe from this visitor, then I had to let it happen.

He smiled at my agreement, and pulled me close to him, planting a kiss on my forehead, "This is the best way to keep her safe, it will benefit her rather than harm her, I promise."

"I hope so."

"Right, I'm glad that is settled. Now the question is, how are we going to break the news to her?" asked Carlisle thoughtfully, "We don't want to worry her, but at the same time we want her to take us seriously."

"Let me do it," Replied Alice from the depths of the sofa. "She'll listen to her Auntie Alice, especially if I tell her that this visitor is giving me a headache."

"Are you sure Alice?" asked Edward doubtfully "I mean she is my headstrong little girl, maybe I should…" His sentence petered out as soon as he caught the icy look on Alice's face.

"Actually…maybe you should do it Alice, she does adore you after all."

Alice thawed.

"Thank you Edward, I look forward to it, and don't worry, I won't scare her."

"As long as I have your word on that."

"You do"

"Well, that seems to be sorted," concluded Carlisle, hiding a smile. " I suppose we should start preparing."

"Preparing?" I asked in wonder.

It was Esme who answered.

"Yes dear, I want the house to be perfect, its still a visitor after all."

Esme was always house proud, even in the face of a threat.

Smirks were hastily hidden, and we all made a quick exit.

The cottage was dappled in sunlight, looking perfect fairytale quality. I had always told Edward he belonged in a Fairytale, I just didn't know it would be ours.

Sorry I'm Not Very Good At Updating - I need to be in the mood to write or it ends up being REALLY awful lol.  
Review please!


End file.
